The Adventures of Kirby in CrescentVille!
by KapphyKat14
Summary: Kirby moves to a brand new town, only to find out that their a tribe of kirbys! Follow Kirby as he sets off on an brand new adventure from grassy towns to rocky mountains and ice castles!
1. An Entirely New Experience

I decided to back away from the sonic stories and write a little somethin on Kirby and friend, I give you…The Adventures of Kirby and Friends in Crescent Ville!

AN: I do not own Kirby but I do own (get ready for a list, folks…) Sun, Fire, Grass, Snow, Oil, Skye, Tealia, Grape, Emerald, Orange, Chocolate, Cherry, Ribbon, Tea, Mousse, Lemon-Lime, Star, and Violet (Whew!)

Chapter One-Is this a joke?

Kirby had been on his way to a new town. He received a letter from it the other day claiming they had an extra house available. He was awfully excited about it, especially since the rent and food was free for the first six months…

Kirby had been daydreaming about the wonders of how his new town would look like when he thought he heard some humans talking…

"I don't want to be here! Why couldn't the Mayor pick someone else to help the newbie?" complained a fierce voice.

Kirby stood on top of a log and listened…

"Because," said a much calmer voice. "The Mayor said so; he also said that we get free food for a day if we do…"

"…Fine, but if this kids' screwed up, then you're on your own-

Suddenly, Kirby lost his balanced, tripped over the log and fell behind the humans, only they weren't humans, they were Kirbys!

They turned their attention to him "Ah, you must be the new Kirby, are you okay?"

Kirby got up and nodded.

"Oh, great…" sighed the brown Kirby while frowning and crossing his arms. "_This_ one can't even _speak_…"

The green Kirby glared at him, then turned to Kirby. "My name is Grass, and this here's Chocolate…" Grass wore an orange kimono with blue lining and white sakuras. Chocolate wore some Samurai hat.

"You must be Kirby…" guessed Grass.

Chocolate turned around in disbelief "His name is _KIRBY?_ Can it get any worse?" he cursed.

Grass ignored him "Let's go this way…"

Kirby followed him and Chocolate. The town looked kinda small, what with all the houses being so close together; but they all had a decent size.

"We have a dining hall, a pool, a river to wash and dry clothes, a fruit, flower and vegetable garden, training grounds, mines and paths to other towns." explained Grass, then he paused for a second. "Oh, I forgot to tell you there's a big mountain a few miles away. We don't want you or anybody else going up there, kay? We sealed it off with a certain spell, so don't even try it, very dangerous up there, and I mean VERY, very dangerous."

Kirby nodded his head.

"Good, this is your house…"

Kirby smiled at his new home. He eagerly opened the door; there was a bed that looked like it was made from the softest wool and silk. A refrigerator, microwave, stove, sink, closet, couch, and lamp stood all around his room, there was even a little TV.

But then he wondered, where was the bathroom?

"Bathrooms'downstairs in the basement, you can always go and request a washer/dryer from Oil." said Chocolate.

"Poyo!" thanked Kirby.

"We'll let you settle in first, then come outside to my house and we'll show you the rest of the town."

Kirby nodded, and with, that they left.

Kirby layed down on his new bed, now that he knew that they were Kirbys in the village, he felt a bit safer than Cappytown.

And? R&R please


	2. Day 1

If you complained about the previous story being short, stop complaining and read this one…

Chapter 2-This guy…he just doesn't give up, does he?

Kirby was finally finished putting his belongings away when he heard a knock, or yell from behind the door…

"Hey! Newbie! Uh, Kirby! Get out here now!" called Chocolate.

Kirby happily answered the door, he smiled up at Chocolate. Chocolate looked stunned.

"Uh, ya, um Grass w-wants to s-see you and so does t-the M-mayor…" he stuttered.

Kirby followed Chocolate over to Grass and a Gold Kirby.

"Ah, so you must be the new one, eh?" he said. "Well, I'm the Mayor, Golden Kirby. I've ran this town for over 484 years, and have been proud about it. Oh, and the oldest Kirby around here is about 17 years old, so you don't have to worry about running into anyone that much older than you…unless they're from another town, hyeh hyeh hyeh…"

Kirby looked a tad confused, but decided to pretend he knew what he was hearing…

"Okay then boys, why don't you both take out Kirby to the see the rest of the town and neighbors, and don't forget to have him meet Mousse…"

Grass and Chocolate winched at the word 'Mousse', but agreed anyway.

"Fine, we'll take him…" argued Chocolate.

Kirby, Grass, and Chocolate were all walking through the Vegetable Garden, when they spotted a pink Kirby…only with green shoes and cheeks and green bows on the side of her head.

"A-Ah!" she said. "U-Uh, I d-don't k-know h-how y-you g-got h-here, b-but I s-suggest you l-leave r-right n-now…" she stammered.

"She doesn't have her glasses on, does she?" asked Chocolate.

"I'm afraid not…" chuckled Grass.

"U-Um h-hello?" she said. "Are y-you still h-here?"

"It's okay Cherry; it's just me, Grass…"

"O-Oh! I knew it was somebody I know!" she said happily.

"Uh, I don't think so_…" _murmured Chocolate.

"That's Cherry, she never see without her glasses…" Grass explained.

"Well, I'm just here taking out some turnips and tomatoes, i-it's for a stew I'm making t-t-tonight…"

"That sounds-

"Absolutely great, now we have to move on…let's go Grass" muttered Chocolate though his teeth.

"Your new laser cannon crap just jacked up my bike! What's wrong with you?"

"It's not my fault! Besides it only messed up your wheel! Not the bike! And it would have never happened if Oil hadn't gone and put a tub of orange oil in there, I told him to use blue!"

"Blue oil is for the standard bikes, if you want to make a super bike you have to use orange oil! Plus I have to save it for somebody else!"

Kirby, Chocolate and Grass could all hear arguing like voices.

"Do you hear that? It almost sounds like someone's arguing…"

"Sounds like Oil, Orange, and Sun if ya ask me…"

"Oil and Orange are brothers, Sun just wandered here to make room for his experiments…" explained Grass.

Kirby nodded and ran off to follow the voices.

"Ah! Kirby, no!" exclaimed Grass, running after Kirby.

Chocolate stood there for a while…then decided to help him.

When he got there, a black and orange Kirby with overalls and goggles was fixing up a bike, and an orange Kirby with a white scarf and goggles was blabbering on about how a yellow and orange Kirby with glasses should make his bike go at supersonic speed or at least make it laser proof. Kirby was confused; especially since it looked everyone was getting along so well… the Kirby looked up and smiled. "Looking for someone, buddy?"

Kirby turned around and to his surprise, Grass nor Chocolate was there.

"You must be the new guy, huh?" He asked while walking over to him. "I'm Oil; I make and fix up motors and anything else on wheels. That's my brother over there, Orange. He test drives all my new vehicles, and has a blast with it. Oh, and him over there, that's Sun. He likes to make weird stuff like fire torches and laser cannons…It's nice to meet you."

Kirby shook his hand. Orange noticed and ran over to him.

"Hey there, I'm Orange! I ride a 1 wheeler! Awesome, huh?"

"It is indeed strange how only one Kirby out of this entire village can ride my bike, isn't it? I'm Sun, nice to meet you…"

Grass and Chocolate finally caught up with Kirby, but saw that he was in no danger…

"Oh, thank the Cheese Soup that you're all right! I thought that when I found you, I would have to drag you all the way to Mont Blancs'…" said Grass.

"Don't go running into situations you can't fix!" Chocolate yelled at Kirby.

"Actually, he kinda did fix it…" said Oil.

"How?" asked Chocolate, still upset for no apparent reason…

"Well, I kinda felt some kinda smooth aurora right as I saw him. It felt so warm and soft around me…and then when I saw him, I just put a smile on my face…"

"Hey!" said Orange. "I felt the exact same thing!"

"As did I…" said Sun.

"Well it good to see you all are still in one piece, let's go down to the river shall we?" asked Grass. Kirby nodded…

…..

The blue sparking water rushed down the stream of trees as Kirby and co walked along. The birds were chirping, the flowers were basking the warm sun, and there had been a cool breeze under the tress. Kirby had dipped his head into the water when suddenly, he heard giggling.

Kirby took his head out the water and looked to Grass and Chocolate, were Grass was waving and Chocolate was fast asleep…

He then stuck his head back under the water and then to his surprise, a lavender Kirby stuck out her stubbed arms and kissed him!

She then had sparkles in her eyes…as if he was the best kisser and most handsome Kirby ever.

Kirby had then pulled himself out of the water and ran away, but when he looked back the girl was running after him.

"Nooo! Come back, my love!" she cried. She tried stopping him by throwing rocks at him. "You and I were meant to be together!"

"_All because of a kiss?" _wondered Grass as he watched.

Kirby had ran over to Grass, and not to his surprise, Grass jumped out of the way, then the lavender Kirby hit Chocolate in his forehead.

All noises fell silent…

Chocolate woke up from his nap, carefully rubbed his bruised forehead, and then stood up and in a low-loud voice said "Who did this?"

"I did!" yelled the lavender Kirby. "You got in the way! So that's your fault!"

"Whadaya mean it's my fault?" Chocolate shouted, returning to his normal voice. "You and your little unicorn friends need to high-tail outta here!"

"Who are you callin a unicorn?" squealed a voice from behind.

Chocolate turned around. A colorful series of female Kirby's were behind him, glaring at him furiously. Kirby turned and looked to and noticed that Cherry was in the group! Kirby happily ran up to Cherry and hugged her.

"Oh! Kirby! I thought I wouldn't see you until dinner! How is trip in Crescent Ville so far?"

Kirby happily expresses his trip with Chocolate and Grass.

"Oh that sounds lovely, but you still haven't met half of the Kirbys' in this village. Grass, Chocolate, I suppose you three should make a move on. Oh, Kirby before you go, meet my friends!"

"This is Snow, Emerald, Ribbon, and Violet!"

Snow: Hi!

Emerald: Yo. ;)

Ribbon: Hey there!

"My love! Come with me! We shall go to the mayor and declare a marriage!"

Kirby had taken off as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT FINISHED!" yelled Violet running after him.

"…We should go after him…" suggested Grass.

Violet ran after him for a couple of seconds, then stopped, took a deep breath and yelled:

"KIRBY, ONE DAY, I WILL MARRY YOU AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

…

Kirby had been running as fast as body could take him. He ran past all these flowers and green plants, why he wasn't sure anymore if he was in Crescent Ville.

While running he thought about where he was going and he should turn back until WHAM he runs into something. Kirby looks up to find a floating black Kirby! The black Kirby turns around and takes a good look at Kirby. His eyes were the deepest red, like old blood.

"Kirby!"

"Hey Kirby!"

"Kirbyyy!"

"Hey! You know you hear us calling you!"

Grass and Chocolate finally caught up to Kirby only find him with a floating black Kirby.

"…Tea…"

"Tea!"

Tea disappeared as quickly as they found him.

"If Tea is hanging around here, then we must be near the training grounds…" said Grass.

Kirby and the gang follow a dirt path that lead to four med-sized dirt fields completed with giant and small boulders. There were flags at the top adorning the entire field, completed with lights and even a set of bleachers and food stand.

"Alright!" shouted Chocolate. "Now I can verse that darn Tea! In fact, where is he?"

"Chocolate and Tea are allies, but sometimes they walk around and talk to each other like they've known each other for 50 years. One thinks he can outdo the other…" explained Grass.

"But in fact I can…"

A black ball comes from out of the sky, and morphs into the shape of a black Kirby.

"TEA!"

"Chocolate…I see you haven't really missed me…" smirked Tea.

"Never finished our fight from last time…" Chocolate said though his teeth.

"No, we didn't-

"GET BACK HERE!"

A Grape colored Kirby could be seen swiftly moving away from an outraged Red Kirby.

"Come back here a fight like a man!" shouted the Red Kirby.

"Come over here and fight like a girl! Oh, wait, you _are _a girl!" taunted the purple Kirby.

"RRRRGGHHH!" the Red Kirby landed her fist in the ground were her rival had been.

"Aren't you surprised at all these outbreaks?" Grass asked Kirby. He shook his head no smiling.

Kirby had been in many crazy fights, and even crazier fights with the craziest people, so he was very _used _to it.

"YOU INTERUPPTED US!" shouted Chocolate. "I DECLEAR A MATCH!"

"A match? That sounds fun…" said Tea.

"Hey Grape, you feel like fighting with these marshmallows?"

"Meh, I don't being on Fire's team, but what about the rest of you?" asked Grape with his hands behind his head looking at Grass and Kirby.

"Ah no no no, not me…Kirby would you like to fight?" Grass asked Kirby, he shook his head no.

"Ah, you're being smart like me, eh? Stand and watch the buffoons wring each other out, huh?"

Fire, Chocolate, Grape and Tea: "WERE NOT BUFFOONS!"

"Really?" stated Grass.

"Yeah!" yelled Fire. "We'll prove to Grass that _we_ are the strongest! Teams of two! Right here, right now!"

"I don't mind…

"Hey, hey! Let's go, let's go!"

"Can we start already?"

"Okay then we'll be your audience…"

…..

"It was 4:00 p.m. as this match was starting. Kirby and Grass were settled in the bleachers. Kirby acted like a cheerleader to both teams and Grass was the coach. They even managed to get a crowd and a bet going.

"Ha-ha! I know Tea and Chocolate will win the match!" stated Orange. "In fact, I bet 240 dews on that! (Dews are the money in this town.)

"Care to wager on that?" Sun asked slyly.

"I wanna double it! For Grape and Fire!" shouted Emerald.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that…" said a voice.

"Lemon-Lime!" shouted Orange. "Where ya been?"

"Skating 'round the gardens…" he replied. "Oh, are Tea, Fire, Chocolate, and Grape fighting? I bet 560 dews on Chocolate and Tea, unlike Grape and Fire, Tea and Chocolate are actually pretty tough, plus Tea has a magic …"

"I really hope that Tea and Chocolate will win…" said Cherry. "They seem really good when they fight…"

"Yeah," said Oil. "But Grape and Fire can send thoughts to each other, which means they have the upper hand…I'm not betting though…"

"Okay people bets are over!" Grass shouted drowning out everyone else's voices. "The wager set on Team Tea and Chocolate was… 1,674? Are you people crazy?"

"This is SPARTA!" shouted Orange.

"We get some of that if we win, right?" Chocolate asked Tea.

"No…"

"…Okay then the wager for team Grape and Fire is…3,478? Do you people want to go broke?"

"Come on Fire! shouted Emerald.

"Ha! People betted more on us because they know how awesome we are!" shouted Fire.

"Darn! Tea, we have to win this!"

"No dip, Sherlock…"

"Okay everyone; the rules are we will have a one-on-one match from each team. If in the first round both teammates from the same team are defeated, then it is a automatic win for the other. There are no groin kicks…"

"Darn…"

"… Foot twisting…"

"Darn you Grass!"

"…Or anything that may cause serious damage to the other player, if that happens it will be an automatic disqualification…"

"Make sure you twist Fire's foot, Chocolate!"

"Shaddap!"

"First match is Fire and Chocolate! Good luck to the both of you! Ready…"

Quiet silence between the two…

"And GO!"

Chocolate charges at Fire, but she jumps over him at the right time and tries to kick his back, but he ends up grabbing her foot and throwing her to the other side.

"I thought you said no foot damage…" asked Grape.

"If she gets rebounds, nothing goes against her and the match goes on …" replied Grass.

Fire rebounds her body off the gate and flings herself back at Chocolate and twists to make herself look like a drill. At the right moment, he covers his hands over his face and blocks the drill move.

"Oh, that was amazing!" exclaimed Cherry.

"Not as awesome as that bet I'm gonna win!" Orange claimed.

Fire returns to the ground on her side.

"_Darn, I can't keep doing this…there has to be another way…" _

"_If she keeps this up, she'll never beat me!"_

"Hey Chocolate! How do you like your steak?" running to Chocolate with a fiery punch.

"Well done!" Chocolate responded while working out a hand motion then which created a star like magic shield.

Fire, not being able to stop herself in time, ran into the shield stopping her powers and sending her back. Chocolate fell to his feet soon after, exhausted from the amount of magic he used.

"Why he is so tired?" wondered Cherry.

"Well, magic for Kirbys' takes energy from them, and depending on what you rely on for weapons depends on how much you have. Tough guys like Fire and Chocolate rely on strength in their bodies, so they don't use a lot of magic, but when they do, it zaps a nice amount of energy from them and tires em' out. Sometimes that can get too fatigue and pass out.

Fire landed on the ground and passed out, at the exact same time as Chocolate passed out.

"What?"

"OH no!"

"Someone call the doctor!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it…"

"Well they be alright?" asked Grape.

"They'll be fine," answered Tea. "They just passed out from the amount of magic they used. There's no need for a doctor…but they looked like they need to be patched up…"

"Kirby, would you mind running back to the village to Mont Blancs' house? He's the doctor around these parts and will most likely have the medical items we need. We need some rubbing alcohol, bandage wrap, Band-Aids and cut-up oranges and melons. Oh, and if you don't find him in his house, he should be near the graveyard…"

Kirby nodded.

"Here's a map to help you back to the town, were going to start the next match, oh, and make sure you give this to him, K?"

…

Kirby walked on for what seemed 4 hours but was only 10 minutes…but he finally made it back to the village. He headed over to the house with the medic sign and four-leaf clover. The sign on the door read: Closed.

Kirby then turns back to head on out to the graveyard…

…

The graveyard was a peaceful place with Sakura Trees growing all over the place. There weren't many tombstones, but enough for a person to stop and pray.

Kirby walked around until he found an Ivory Kirby sitting in front of a tombstone.

"We have visitors…" he said loud enough for Kirby to hear.

He got up and turned around to get Kirby.

"You must be the new person…my name is Mont Blanc, I am the medic of this town. I used to preform magic, but I have retired from it…even though I'm only 15….do you need something?"

Kirby hands over the note to Mont Blanc, he reads it.

"I see, yet another humiliating battle between Fire and Chocolate. When will they learn that they both have the same strength?"

Kirby looked confused. Mont Blanc just smiled.

"C'mon, I have just what you need…Good day Mousse…"

It was all white in the medic room; there were at least two floors. The first floor was all medic, the upper level was were Mont Blanc lived, and again there was a basement.

"Oranges and Melons…that's for Grass's own needs, he likes a lot of fruit, keeps him going…" Mont Blanc explained.

Kirby nodded. He looked around and found a picture on a wall; it showed Mont Blanc and another Kirby that looked just like him.

"That…is my sister Mousse…" explained Mont Blanc. "She disappeared about year ago…I haven't seen her since…" Mont Blanc's voice grew sorrow. Kirby looked sad as well.

"You shouldn't be sad for something that is my fault, let's go to the fields now, eh?"

Back in the fields, Fire and Chocolate had gained conscious.

"I would've won that!" shouted Fire. "If Chocolate hadn't gone and made that shield…"

"…But it was ALL worth it…" smirked Chocolate. He and Tea had won the bet, and Lemon-lime, Orange and Sun were all basking in the dews…

"I DID IT! I WON!" shouted Orange.

"With the help of my calculates…"

"And my good luck yo-yo…"

"Dude, you bring that yo-yo EVERYWHERE. Don't you get tired of it?"

"Nope, unless it loses its luck…"

"I can't believe I lost!"

"Me neither…"

"Kirby you came! And you even managed to get Mont Blanc out of the graveyard."

Kirby was happily running down the dirt path with Mont Blanc trailing right behind him.

"Grass, I believe this is yours…" Mont Blanc handed over the fruit to Grass. 

"My fruit! Thank you."

"I suppose I should be patching up these fools?"

Fire and Chocolate: "FOR THE LAST TIME, WERE NOT FOOLS!"

"Yes you are, you continue to fight. Lowering your IQ everyday…"

"Ooooo…" replied Lemon-lime and Orange.

Mont Blanc tended to Fire and Chocolate. Grass went over the wagers for the teams and asked everyone if they still wanted their house…Kirby, Tea and Grape joined in the conversation, around 6:00 p.m. Bells started to ring, and everyone went home.

"Every day at 6:00 p.m. everyone is told to go home back to the village." Grass explained. "We are only allowed to go to other people's houses around the neighborhood. This means we can't come back here, the river, or the gardens…Oh, you also can't leave town…"

Kirby nodded his head in agreement.

"Me and Choco-chan will take you home, right Choco-chan?"

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Chocolate chased after Grass and Kirby happily followed along…

….

Awesome, I actually finished it…It took forever…anyway; next chapter will be here soon! R and R!


	3. The Princess of Puffland

It's time for Kirby and friends chapter 3!

Location: Cotton Puff Palace

AN: I own Hotaru, most of the puffballs, and the Cotton Puff Palace and I never did tell you everyone's ages did I?

Ages:

B(Pink and Red) Regular Hammer: Kirby-13

B(Green)Sleep: Grass-15

B(Brown)Ninja: Chocolate-14

B(Yellow and Orange) Beam: Sun-15

B(Grey-Brown and Orange) Tech Hammer: Oil-16

B(Orange) Wheelie: Orange-12

G(Pink and Green)Cupid: Cherry-14

G(Red)Fighter: Fire-17

B(Purple)Fighter: Grape-17

B(Black)Mage: Tea-16

B(Violet)Devil: Violet-13

G(Snow)Wind: Snow-14

G(Mint and Orange)Animal: Emerald-11

G(Chalk)Ribbon: Ribbon-16

B(Citrus-Yellow Green)Yo-yo: Lemon-Lime-13

B(Ivory)Heal: Mont Blanc-12

G(Ivory)?: Mousse-?

B(Light Blue) Water: Skye-13

G(Blue) Bubbles/Soap: Tealia- 13

B(Golden Yellow)Stars: Star-14

G(Blueberry) Sage: Hotaru-14

On with zee story!

It was another sunny and normal day at the Cotton Puff Palace. Princess Hotaru was calmly walking the halls with her kimono on. It was blueberry with black lining, pink sakuras and handbag attached along the waist. She also had her silver crown adorned with many blue jewels as her symbol of royalty.

Now there was more to just being the Cotton Puff Princess. Oh, yes, much, much more. There was breakfast at morning and Education from 8:00 a.m.-12 noon and that's only the beginning…

After Education, she had to read laws that could and couldn't not be passed, inspections of the local restaurants to see how well they were handling the food, private training with the general, and all those things that made a princess a princess. Though, as most of you would of you have never thought, she wasn't happy with her life…

Yes, this is the part where you start calling her a spoiled brat and that you should be more grateful for the food and home and clothes you have…but that's not what she's sulking about…

It was the simple freedom of other teens and kids, how they could just leave their homes with anyone they chose to leave with, not a body guard…Or pick their own clothes instead of where princess dresses all day long. The kimono she was wearing is actually her battle outfit, her favorite clothing to wear. Her mother often scolded her for this for she was to always wear a dress of grace and charm.

"_I could not see myself in such a horrible outfit…" _though Hotaru in her mind…Hotaru was always a bit of a cold and stubborn person, and never tried to participate in the events that her mother and father attended to. So in short, she was also lazy…

But we all know that under that lazy son-of-a-gun person is a person with a rather kind side. Which all the guards within the castle knows…But not the king and queen, never them…

Just then, if on cue, her mother and fath- ahem…I mean the King Potatonacius and Queen Strawberryious, were walking down the hall currently taking a stroll.

"Ah, wonderful morning my darling…"

"Good Morning dear…"

Hotaru sighed and gave them the greeting they didn't ask for…

"G'day mates…" she said with no emotion.

The King shook his head with disapproval. "Princess Hotaru," he started. "That is not how we greet each other…"

"It's how I greet people-

"Well you will no longer do it..." finished her mother. "You will go to manners today and properly learn how to greet your elders…"

"Hmmp, I'll go…" started Hotaru. "…But I want to go outside today…into the town…by _myself._

Her mother fainted. "Hotaru you know how dangerous that is!" her father started. "You shall never be allowed outside of the castle ever!"

"Hm,hm,hm,hm,hm,hm(that was a laugh guys) ah, Potato, when will you ever learn that your daughter has to leave sometime…" called an echoed voice.

"The Black Reaper!"

A black figure came out of the shadows. He had on a long black cape, splattered with blood, complete with a black hood covering his bony head. A sharp long scythe with blood sentenced on it gripped in his cold hands.

"What may you want with us?" called King Potatonacius, shooing his wife away…

"What I have always wanted…" he started. "YOU'RE DAUGHTER!"

And with that his sliced both of them, they didn't spilt in half, and no blood left them…He took what looked like were souls, and put them in his scythe. It glowed white, then black, then red.

"Who's next?"

Hotaru had been long gone, taking the reaper distractions as a decoy.

Luckily, the guards had heard everything and had entered the same room at an attempt to take down the reaper.

Hotaru had ran up to a pair of giant doors, the doors that lead to the outside world, for a minute she figuring out what to do… These were the doors that opened and closed to bring in and take out people…

The doors that trapped her in this place…

The doors that sheltered her at night…

The doors that held an entirely different dimension…

Flowers…

Clouds…

Freedom…

The doors that held her future…

"Go ahead," someone said. "Open the door…"

She gripped the door handles.

"Why?" she asked. "Why should I?"

"Because my child…" he started. "This kingdom isn't what you expected…"

"Of course it isn't what I expected!" she yelled back at him. "The economy is failing, the people here are crazy, I can't go outside-

"But this kingdom i_sn't_ ruled by a king or queen…"

"What?" Hotaru was taken aback by the statement. It wasn't ruled by a king? Nor a queen?

"But if it isn't…then who is…"

"It's a race called the Blood Oranges…"

"Blood…Oranges…?"

"Yes," he replied. "Many, many moons ago, there were two races that ruled the earth: Puffballs and Humans…The humans were always crashing into the puffball's territory, taking trees down and setting up water factories near the water. At one point, they even stomped into the town, drunk, and brutally murdered a vast amount of Kirbys."

Hotaru listen in awe.

"The kirbys finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to take out the human tribe by giving them a sleeping potion which to them, which was mere milk tea…After all the humans feel asleep, they came in and wrapped the humans up in a chamomile blanket, then they took them to Magma Mountain and dumped every single human down there, after that, only kirbys ruled the earth…"

"But what does the story have anything to do with-

"It has everything to do with everything child…" he finished. "Now, go get your stuff were leaving…I'll go get the food…"

The Grim Reaper walked off to the kitchen, leaving Hotaru in a dazed state, but then she quickly followed him.

"Where are we going and why should I trust _you_?" she yelled.

He turned in her direction, giving a chuckle.

"Ah, princess…I saved you from t_hem…"_

"Saved me? From who?"

"Were you not paying attention child? The blood oranges…the blood oranges are humans…out to get rid of every single trace of puffball life…including you…"

"Then…why I am I coming with you? And how do you know it was them?"

"Argh! Must you ask such foolish questions? Sigh, if you must know, I'm taking you away-

"Not going." Hotaru crossed her stubbed hands. The Grim reaper sighed…

"Foolish child, all your life you dreamed of going outside, seeing what flowers looked like, what the sky was like, what it was like to live your life out there…but the real reasons I want to take you away are 1. I know of a village quite far from here that will keep you safe and 2. If we stay, the humans will take over the kingdom and destroy the land with the Black Tea Fan. Any other questions?"

"…Yes, what is the village you are taking me to? And what it the Black Tea Fan?"

"This is the Black Tea Fan…" he said pulling out the fan. It was fair-sized fan that was black with red and violet designs of fire, ice, light and dark matter.

"You my child, you must take this fan and use it to help fight with the village…"

"The village will help? They know you?"

"Enough with the double questions in a sentence!" (Holding his scythe up to the author, author runs off) "They don't know me, but they will know _you…"_

Hotaru stops and thinks about the situation. Situation : Your so called 'parents' have been killed by a person named the grim reaper who is trying to take you away to a village to fight off a tribe called the Blood Oranges a.k.a. humans. There were only two resolutions to the situation: Resolution #1-Go with the grim reaper and fight the tribe. Resolution #2- Stay and die. And so she picked…

"I'll come along…but there better not be any tricks…."

"Excellent choice princess!" he called. He formed 2 sacks one contained food and the other contained stuff like a medical kit, tent, Hotaru's clothes, etc. Both which he would carry in his dimension sack.

"You will carry the medical kit and herbs; I will carry the rest in my dimension sack."

"What's a dimension sack?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later princess, but now we must open the doors of freedom!" he said opening the giant doors that lead to the outside world.

It was everything she expected…

Puffy green trees, some carrying fruit and flowers, a light blue sky with puffy white clouds that she could not touch, no matter how high she jumped. The grim reaper laughed at this…

"Can't touch the clouds princess…" he laughed. "There too far up, _wayyy_ to far up…also their not if even puffy and soft, their actually a bunch of water droplets."

Hotaru smiled. "Just called me Hotaru…"

"Grim…" he said as he turned into a fairy with white hair, purple eyes, and wore his signature black cape and blood stained scythe.

"People would freak if they saw me in my other form, so I'm gonna stay as a fairy. A lot more trusting right?"

"Minus the bloody scythe, but I think you should be alright, where is the village?"

"We just have to follow the yellow light road…" and literally, he made a yellow light road.

"Only you and I can see it…"he said. Hotaru nods in approval.

"It leads to the village, let's go…"

To their unknown, a person with short spiked red-hair and blue cape on a black horse was following them…

"Mm hm, so this is where you've lead me to…

…..

It was a bright and sunny new day, also the second day of living at his new village. Kirby rose to his feet and waddled to his refrigerator and opened to find a daily supply of food. He took out two eggs, beat them, and poured them into a hot frying pan. Next he took out a bag of rice, oil, and rice sauce. He fried the rice in oil and the rice sauce mixing it very carefully. He soon went to go check on the omelet, and flipped it over putting butter on it. He finally went back to the rice and put it into the omelet, completing his breakfast with milk and an orange.

After Kirby was finished he decided to head on outside to see what everyone does during the day…Until he saw Grape, Fire and a star colored Kirby following them, running to the dirt path.

"Everyone saw it!" yelled Grape.

"You sure it was there?" asked Fire.

"Of course! They even said that it was glowing gold!" responded Grape.

"Oh! Gold is my favorite color!" called the star colored Kirby. They ran into the woods on the dirt path…

Soon there were other kirbys he had met yesterday, going in the same direction and he soon noticed Cherry…

"Oh, Kirby!" she called. "Good morning." She said bowing. "Did you hear the news?"

Kirby shook his head.

"Well, somekirby said that there was a golden light road. They think it leads to the castle far away!"

Kirby thought. _Another castle? Does this mean…_

"Cherry! Kirby! You hoo! Good morrrning!"

"Yah, good morning…" called Grass and Chocolate from a distance.

"Are you going to see the light road too? Let's all go together!" cheered Grass. Cherry and Kirby cheered in agreement, Chocolate was falling out.

"Do we have to go?" he whined.

"Ninjas don't whine…" Grass replied.

"…Fine let's just go already…"

….

The light road was near the training grounds, block by the gate that leads to the outside world. Everyone stared at in awe.

"Ha ha!" said Emerald. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Yes, actually…" called the mayor.

….

"So, these tall things are called trees?" asked Hotaru putting her hand on one.

"Yep," said Grim. He was sitting on top on Hotaru's head.

"And the…orb-like structures on it are…fruit?"

"Yes, all of them aren't round though, some are long, others bumpy, and some have weird shapes…"

"Do…they taste good?"

"Why of course!" He called, reeling in peach. "This one tastes especially good…"

Hotaru bites into the juicy, fuzzy fruit. It bursts into her mouth with sweetness.

"Now you should try it in pie…"

"Wait, wha- In a flash, Hotaru was knocked into a nearby tree. A man with peach-colored flesh, dressed in a blue cape with a white and blue long sleeve top, blue and white pants walked over to her.

"But I guess you never will live to see pie…"

"Human!"

"Azek!"

"Wait, who?"

"Azek," started Grim. "Fourth in command of the Blood Oranges, he's been tracking me down trying to kill me and you."

"Please to meet you princess…

"Hotaru! You have to use a spell!"

"I don't know any!" she cried.

"That's too bad…guess I should have this fan…" he said slowly taking it.

"Fire!" a small stream of fire emits from the fan and hits Azek.

"Grrr!"

"C'mon Hotaru, time to go!" called Grim. Hotaru starts to take off, but is stopped by a shard of ice hitting her foot.

"Dah!" she fell to the ground. Azek walks closer.

"Foolish, child. Do you really think you could outdo me? Azek the Ice Waver?"

"Ice! Hotaru you must use fire to defeat him!"

"Can't…foot hurts…can't reach it…" she tried to reach her foot, but spots the fan and grabs it instead.

"Such a weak toy can't harm me…" Azek started. "My suit is fire proof, meaning you can't harm me with your fire spells…"

"Maybe not fire," started Hotaru. "But how about light!" She shined the fan in his face.

"Grrrr! Agh!" cried Azek as he held his eyes. He wasn't able to shield them in time, giving Hotaru time to melt her foot and escape.

"You won't get away alive!" Azek called holding up his hand. An ice symbol came up on it and shot out thousands of ice shards, each one piercing Hotaru's skin.

"Grim! You haven't-ah! Helped-nn-at all!

"Of course I did! I told you his weakness!"

"You haven't helped fight…gah!"

"Oh, that…teleport!" Grim casted, just as the last storm of ice shards hit Hotaru and made her pass out.

…

On the other side, the Kirbys were still hanging around the light road.

"So, only the grim reaper can make this?" asked Grass.

"Yes," said the mayor. "But only when he wants to make it somewhere.

"Wait, isn't the grim reaper the person with nothing but muscle and walks around carrying a bloody scythe slashing people?" hysterically cried Violet.

All Kirby's froze. Then Lemon-lime decided to add in his own two-cent.

"I heard, that the grim reapers face is masked with darkness and only uncovers his face at night for all to see, but if you see it three times you will meet an untimely death…"

"Oh, that sounds terrifying," Cherry said calmly. "But what I heard, is that if you looked him in the eyes, your eyes would melt, your insides would explode, and your skin would burn, all while you're alive. Oh, and you would stay like that for an entire year before you die…or until you die which isn't immediately."

Everybody but Cherry turned white (like they do in anime).

"Ha ha, just something I heard…"

"What is this, Camp Lazlo?" called Chocolate.

"No, it's hurry up and attend to this girl, she lost the medical kit…" called a voice.

From the yellow road, came out a blueberry Kirby in a black kimono with a long black ponytail. She was bleeding everywhere, and was passed out.

"Quickly! Get her to Mont Blanc!

This took forever, but it's done! So happy! Make sure to R&R! Until ch.p 4!


	4. Medic Room Chat! The runaway Princess

It's been a while? Here's chapter 4…

Rise of the Blood Oranges

Kirby, Grass, Chocolate and the Mayor were all in the waiting room of the clinic. Grass was currently playing a card game with Kirby, Chocolate was asleep and the Mayor was staring at the fairy (Grim Reaper). Soon Mont Blanc came out and everyone but Chocolate looked at him.

"The girl is going to be alright, but how did she end up in such a mess?" he asked the fairy.

"The name's Salmon and we were just wandering when somebody came and attacked us."

"Attacked you?" Started the Mayor. "Who could of have possibly attacked you out here? There's nobody out here…"

"Oh, but there is, and a lot more than you think too…" he stopped for a little, and then asked a serious question.

"Do you know of the…may we discuss this elsewhere? Somewhere a bit more private I mean…"

"Of course…" the Mayor said. "Boys were leaving to go to my office. I probably won't be back; I will see you all later. Good day…"

"Good day," bowed Kirby and Grass and Mont Blanc. After the Mayor left, Mont Blanc asked them if they wanted to see her.

"Sure, won't we Chocolate?"

Chocolate had been currently been dozing off, until Grass constantly tapped his mouth.

"Urg, what are you doing?" he said lazily. Grass dragged him to the patient's room.

"Good enough,"

The girl was now wide awake, kimono still on her, desperately searching for something.

"Good morning or afternoon, do you remember anything?"

The girl gave a quick gasp at the sight of the others, for she had not seen any other Kirbys' from the outside world.

"Who are you? And where I am?"

"Those are easy questions, my friend! You are in a fair sized town called Crescent Ville and I am Grass, the pink one here is Kirby, and the brown Kirby who likes to look at walls and has mental issues is Chocolate."

"I DON' T HAVE MENTAL ISSUE-

Chocolate stopped when he saw Hotaru…

"I don't have mental issues…" he said in much calmer voice than he normally uses. Grass looked a bit shocked, and then smiled.

"Of course you don't…" smiled Grass, opening his eyes slightly because he kept them closed most of the time. "Now that you've wringed us of _our_ time, we well take _yours_…what is _your_ name and where did _you_ come from?"

"You…you don't know me?"

"Pardon?"

"But…everybody knows me…You've must of not heard of the Puff Palace."

"I've heard of it before, it's not that far from here actually. We've actually had a villager visit there before; they said the palace was very pretty from the outside and inside. They even spook with the King and Queen but not the prin-…wait a minute, a-are _you_ the princess by any chance?"

"I am…" she replied after a few seconds.

"Really?" asked Grass surprisingly, opening his eyes. He would of have never expected to see the Princess of the Puff Palace out of the castle, let alone in their Medical Room.

"So you're the princess of the Puff Palace?" asked Chocolate folding his stubbed arms. "So what're you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to be outside of the castle."

'_So everybody knows about 'them' keeping me inside the castle my whole life?' _Well to put it simply, I haven't told anyone else yet, except for that fairy outside, but they weren't actually my parents…"

"Say what?" asked Grass and Chocolate. Grass laughed. "You must be joking; you're probably just saying that to make them look bad. That's why you ran away…"

"No, I'm being serious…" she told them with a now serious face. "That fairy said that they weren't even royalty to begin with."

"What? Now you're just making up lies!" yelled Chocolate.

*Sigh* "If you really want to know the truth, they came from a clan called the Blood Oranges."

This statement froze Chocolate and Grass, they knew about the Blood Oranges as they read then up one day in the library. They were a furious clan who used to live on this planet with the Puffballs, until they became extinct…

"That's…that's impossible!" shuttered Chocolate. "Their supposed to be extinct!"

"How…how could they have possibly made it back to this world? Something or someone must of have done something to bring them back to life…" Grass panicked.

"But even if they had come back, how would know-

Just then, an explosion came plowing through the roof of the Medical Room. Dust and blinding wind combined together to create the explosion and…ice?

The room suddenly become cold and froze before their eyes, and then a figure became clear in the dust. A human with a blue cape a white top with blue patterns and blue pants with white patterns and ice red hair with blue hair and peach skin appeared.

"That, my friends is something that must be kept a secret, but for now, I must kill you all…"

This was a short chapter but more will come in the future. Keep reading! Until ch.p 5!


	5. You Again!

Chapter 5 because I am lazy…sorry for the seriously long update...And the Grim Reaper's disguise name is Salmon.

You again?!

"Hello again…" the red haired prince landed on the tiled floor, he turned to Hotaru. "How are you faring my princess?"

"What do want from us?!" asked yelled Hotaru trying to get up, but winced back in pain.

"I want nothing more than for you to give me the Black Tea Fan of course…" he smiled.

"You really though that just because you busted through the medical room ceiling means that we're gonna give you the fan? Seriously?" Chocolate asked.

Azek cracked his neck, turned around, then grinned while closing his eyes. "I don't want to make this any harder for you, but if you really don't want to give it to me…" He rose three fingers, forming three sharp ice shards that gave off a cold aura.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you for them!" He said throwing them at Hotaru. Chocolate blocked two by throwing two of his shurikens at them. Kirby blocked the other one with his hammer.

"Ah, I see now…every one of you has an annoying power that makes it easier to for me to kill you…"

"Yeah right rubix cube!" Chocolate threw a punch at him. Azek dodged the attack, then hovered over Chocolate's face. Azek wasn't that much taller Chocolate, about two feet. Chocolate noticed a blue scar going across Azek's left eye, it was strangely memorizing.

Azek then took this moment to attack, he kicked Chocolate into the back wall. Right after Chocolate flew into the back wall, Kirby immediately jumped up and hit Azek in the knee with his hammer.

As Azek fell back down, Grass ran underneath him and everything goes by slowly. Opening his eyes slightly, Grass sets down a rather interesting spell.

"Sidnic…"

The ground cracks open and vines escape from it, immediately catching Azek before he could do anything else.

Azek struggles to release the vines' grip from him, but is having no luck. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, a mysterious blue aura surrounds him. The vines then start to slow down and stiffen, they eventually give up and release Azek.

"What?!" Grass shouted.

"You are a mere puffball," Azek recalled. "Your spells do not work on me-wha?"

Azek suddenly froze in mid-air, a green aura was surrounding him.

"Maybe they cannot keep you down," Salmon retorted. "But I can...Now listen to me, you will leave or I will make you. Your choice of course…"

"Ha! I'm not leaving until I get that fan! Now give it-ahhhhhh!" Salmon had sent Azek flying through the air and away from the village, leaving a dagger behind.

"Too slow…" Salmon called, moving to Hotaru. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She looked up at the ceiling then Grass. "But what about you guys? Are you guys okay?"

"Oh were doing just fine, right Kirby?" Kirby simply nodded his head. "Hey juice box, how you holdin' up?"

"Just…just fine…" Chocolate was stunned by strong Azek's kick was. If he doesn't pull it together soon…

"Hey!" called Oil. He was standing on the roof above. Along with him were Cherry, Lemon-lime, Orange, Sun, Violet and Emerald. "What the heck happened here?" he asked jumping down.

"We got attacked by a human." Chocolate replied, standing up.

"A… a human…? Sun started, his face going pale.

"I thought they were extinct!" Lemon-lime tried not to lose his temper, but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"How did they know where we were?" Violet asked.

"There was only one…" Mont Blanc started, coming out from the other room followed by the Mayor and Gold, his great-grandson.

"But that doesn't mean that came from two," Cherry announced. "There is obviously more of them out there, and we need to find where."

"Where would we start?" Sun asked. "We don't even have the slightest clue as to where he's from…"

Emerald just sat there and watched the big kids talk until she noticed something shiny near her. She got and walked over to it. Picking it up, she realized it was very cold to the point where it burned, she then tossed it back down. It made a loud *bing* noise.

Everyone turned in her direction. "Emerald," Orange started. "What's wrong?"

Emerald pointed at the dagger she had previously dropped. "I picked that up, but then it burned my hands. So I put it back down."

"That looks like the dagger Azek had on his side pocket." Chocolate started.

Oil tried picking it up, but it only burned his hands like it did to Emerald.

"See? I told you…" Emerald called.

"Great, we have a clue, but we can't even pick it up." Violet said crossing her stubbed arms.

Kirby slowly walked over to the dagger and reached for it.

"You're going to burn your hands..." Chocolate warned.

But Kirby picked it up with no problem, his hands didn't even look like they were about to freeze.

Everyone stood in amazement.

"How…how were you able to pick that up without burning your hands?" Hotaru started, slowly getting out of the bed.

Chocolate did not approve. "Hey, sit back down! You're injured!"

She ignored him and moved over to Kirby. Kirby then placed the dagger in her hands…

It didn't burn her either.

"What?!"' she replied shocked. "It doesn't burn, but why not?" She turned around to everyone else.

"Maybe holding that fan…" Mont Blanc suggested.

"Well whatever is letting you hold it must be strong. I'm trusting you Hotaru to keep it your sight."

"Okay."

"Well, luckily this isn't your real home Mont Blanc. I'm sure you will be staying at your house correct?"

"Yes sure, just give me time to collect my supplies." He called walking out the door. "Is there anyone who wouldn't mind giving me a hand?"

"I will!"

"I'll help! I'll help!"

"Sure, I don't' mind."

The girls except for Hotaru, left with Mont Blanc.

"We should be going, let's go." Everyone but Kirby leaves.

Kirby looks up at the ceiling. _Yet another adventure to be discovered._

**I'm done! Sorry for the 7 month delay, I was caught up in school work and other ideas.**


	6. Do you know anything? ANYTHING AT ALL?

I have a very good feeling about this story guys…

Chapter 6- I thought you would know something…anything?

It was currently six p.m. in the evening, most Kirbys' at this time were settling down for supper, except for a few.

The Mayor, Mont Blanc, and Salmon were at the now damaged Medical Facility. They were looking for more clues that would lead them to Azek's Hide out. So far other than the Ice Dagger, there was no such luck.

"So," Mont Blanc started. "Where do you think Azek's Palace is?"

"Palace?" the Mayor asked turning his attention to Mont Blanc.

"Yes, judging by the clothes he was wearing, I'm pretty sure he came from some royal family."

"I have to agree with the kid," Salmon called. "The kid did say he was fourth in command of the Blood Oranges, which means he's not strong…

"But strong enough…" the Mayor finished.

"If I may Mayor, but I have a suggestion." Mont Blanc spoke up. "I can, with your permission, gather up a group of civilians who are more than willing to help search for Azek's castle. Maybe I can-

"No." The Mayor replied sternly. Mont Blanc stopped his train of thoughts and silenced himself.

Salmon shrugged, "It's not worth it kid, the people around here aren't ready for that. Although, perhaps if we train them into shape, then maybe we could carry out your plan."

The Mayor shook his head. "It would take too long for that, if we waited that long, the village would be destroyed in a matter of months."

Salmon and Mont Blanc looked down at the floor, fresh out of ideas.

Mont Blanc then perked his head up. "Maybe we can ask some of the villagers what they know of Azek. Maybe…Hotaru…"

"What?" Salmon asked.

"Hotaru, we can ask Hotaru if she knows anything about the Blood Oranges."

"I highly doubt she knows anything about the Blood Oranges, she's still trying to wrap her head around the situation just like everybody else."

The Mayor and Mont Blanc then slowly turned towards Salmon, who has formed a sweat drop in the back of head.

"What?" he asked.

"What do _you _know about the Blood Oranges son?" the Mayor asked.

"I only know about how they used to live on this planet long ago and were extinct for the simple fact that they used consume alcohol and kill Kirbys, nothing more."

"Really now?" Mont Blanc confirmed.

"I think it would be wise to ask Hotaru about the situation. I think she may know something…anything…" the Mayor continued.

Salmon sighed. "Fine, we can ask. We may not get the answer we want though."

…

Hotaru was currently resting in the inn that everyone in the village favored so much. It was basically the only place in town that had a restaurant which many people even from out of town ate at. The inn was run by Violet and Emerald who were running the guest check in and out. And Snow and Ribbon who were in charge of cooking. Apparently puffballs with no fingers can cook better with those who do.

Hotaru was sitting down at a single table waiting on her food, she had ordered an Omelet Rice, a dish that was very popular among the village. In her lap was a book labeled 'The History of Blood Oranges'. She was trying to find out as much as possible about the Blood Oranges, she felt like she may have started this mess and wanted to help find a way to get everyone and herself out of it.

She was engrossed in her book, she didn't even notice Snow calling her.

"I bought your omelet," Snow winked. "Hope you enjoy it."

Now Hotaru understood why so many people flocked to this diner, Snow was the most the gorgeous thing around, no one could pass her up on date. Not that she's been on one anyway. She had a mid-long brown ponytail with short sharp bangs. She often had a rose of some sort holding it up, eyes were a charming grey and were soft, but sharp.

Hotaru had poured some ketchup onto the thing and had only taken a few bits out of it when the door to the diner had flew open, Salmon, Mont Blanc and the Mayor had walked in.

They made their way to a table with four seats, ushering Hotaru to sit down with them. Hotaru shut her book and moved her stuff over to the table.

"What is it?"

Mont Blanc smiled. "We came to ask you something."

"Assuming that you all are here, it must be important?" she asked, Salmon simply nodded his head.

"Then what are you here for?"

"We want to know if you know anything about the Blood Orange Clan," the Mayor addressed. "This will aid us in our search for Azek's kingdom."

"I did read in this book that Blood Oranges were very wealthy," she held up the book for them all to see.

"But that still doesn't explain how they were able to just suddenly revive themselves."

"Maybe back then, then didn't kill all of the humans." Salmon suggested, everyone gave a look like they were thinking really hard.

"Perhaps they killed the adults, but sparred the children, and overtime as the children grew into adults…"

"They started to have more children…" Mont Blanc finished. "There must be too many of them for us to take on, we would need a little more help."

"Or a stronger fleet." The Mayor chimed in.

"I would hate to inform you that I don't know that much about Azek's clan," Hotaru called. "But I would like to help you anyway I can."

The Mayor seemed rather stunned, he thought he was doing quite well. Salmon just shoke his with a look that read 'told you so'.

The Mayor got up in disappointment, "I'll be excusing myself for the day…I think…I think I'll go to bed…" He walked away with those classic blue ill lines on his forehead.

As soon as he exited, Mont Blanc and Salmon burst out into laughter, Hotaru seemed surprised by this, but didn't question it.

"I say we forget the old man and carry out with your plan, cake boy. I'm gonna whip you all you into fighting shape!"

Hotaru and Mont Blanc looked a tad confused.

"Starting tomorrow, we're gonna carry out our plan! Army style!"

**Okay there was chapter 6! Maybe I'll have a new chapter of a different story tomorrow, hmm?**

**-KapphyKat14**


End file.
